Terrence Hynes
Terrence Hynes is a forensics technician working for the Department of the Coroner who later earns his medical degree and becomes a coroner. He is also known to have a crush on Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson. Character Information He first appears at the crime scene of a murdered gay man as a technician employed by the Coroner to secure the body. He is later called over by Sergeant David Gabriel to assist Deputy Chief Johnson in looking after her cat Kitty where he recommends taking her to the emergency animal hospital and Brenda gives him her card and warns him about Kitty's feelings about cars. He tries to lighten the mood with a joke, which doesn't work, and he moves to get her to the hospital. Terrance comes by Brenda's office to tell her that Kitty was pregnant, surprising Brenda since she thought Kitty was a boy, and offers to pick up Kitty and tries asking her out on a date. But just as she's going to give an answer the phone rings and Brenda has to leave to meet Pope and thanks Terrence. He reappears when a male human head and feet are found in a garbage bin where he tries to locate the other body parts in the morgue but can't find anything to match their John Doe. He mentions that he is taking night classes, pursuing a career as a coroner. Terrence later discuss the possible misidentification of the body as a pornstar and HIV. When Dr. Crippen leaves, Terrence brings up porn names and they each give their own. They then discover that the DNA isn't the John Doe's and the head does belong to the pornstar. After Dr. Crippen takes a leave of absence, he and Doctor Tan oversee the autopsy of two dead Mexican traffickers where Doctor Tan reviews with Brenda and David her findings. Terrence then shows them what he discovered after telling them he is going to medical school to become a coroner. He shows that the killer spat on each of the victims and then she requests saliva samples and he provides them to Brenda. He encounters Brenda again while investigating the murder of a personal trainer under a new boss, Dr. Fernando Morales. He hears that Brenda is sick and offers to "check her out." He realizes what he just said and is immediately embarrassed. He then notes that the contents of his stomach are most likely from a romantic dinner. After Major Crimes accidentally trapped a dead body in the trunk of a car, Terrence cuts the trunk apart and helps to pry it open. After the body falls out of the trunk, Terrence shouts "That's why we call it the chop shop!" After the joke and Morales berating him, he asks everyone what they are looking for and Brenda says diamonds, computers, signs of a struggle, and anything else relevant. Terrence finds a knockoff bag in the truck and he gives it to another technician to be hosed down due to the decomp juice. After that, he finds a receipt for burgers and a diet coke which are from Friday, so Brenda and David get ready to get the surveillance tapes. He finally gets his medical degree and later helps Major Crimes investigate the murder of a man found in a cooler and delivered to Major Crimes. He calls Brenda when he finds the victim's wallet in the cooler and identifies the victim as Doug Courtney. He later comes by to Major Crimes and provides Brenda the cause of death, two gunshots to the chest, and an accurate time of death due to a receipt and newspaper found in the cooler. Brenda calls him back when she believes he made a mistake in the time of death but rebuffs that by revealing he completed the autopsy and reveals evidence to prove that he died when Terrence said he did. He then rants to Brenda about how if she has a problem with his work he can send the body back. After that Brenda realizes how to catch the killer and hugs Terrence in gratitude. Appearances The Closer Season 1 *Batter Up Season 2 *Head Over Heels *Borderline Season 3 *Dumb Luck Season 4 *Junk in the Trunk Season 5 *Smells Like Murder Category:Characters Category:Department of the Coroner Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:The Closer